PML: The back stories
by sky-queen3
Summary: The back stories of some of your favourite P.M.L Pokemon. And some others who may be joining soon. This will become news site like in some chapters, including this one! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't get paid for this and now Nintendo can't sue me. 

Ok, writers block is a bitch so I'm going to tell short back stories or make 'profiles' about some of the fighters in P.M.L. It's only a few lines per fighter or team or whoever until I get a better idea of characters. It's random order. By the way, DarkDraco8, if you are reading this, you're right about Mr.Mime. I'll go in to that similarities here.

* * *

**Plusle and Minun: **Plusle and Minun are originally independent Pokemon that finally get called up to the Hoenn Fighting Organization (H.F.O) in 2005. They stayed with the H.F.O until the P.M.L bought it out and they debuted there on the first show of 2006. They are friends off screen and have known each other since childhood. 

**Mr.Mime:** (Only people who watch WWE Smackdown will get the first part.) Mr.Mine is actually the staring Pokemon of Mr. Ken Kennedy (WWE Smackdown superstar. Don't ask how he got a Pokemon 'cause even **I **don't know. ) Anyway, since most Pokemon act like their trainers, Mr.Mine started to hate ring announcers. Has also always had a grudge against Slowking's, no one knows why. Some say it's a family thing but nothing is confirmed.

**Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres: **Articuno is actually good friends with Zapdos and Moltres of the Battle City announce team because, back in the Kanto Wrestling Alliance (K.W.A) they were the most dominate force ever. Zapdos and Moltres are on commentary because of a tag match against Missingno and 'M. The glitches inflicted career ending injuries on the two legendary birds. This actually effected Articuno so much, he contemplated quitting the business but Zapdos and Moltres convinced him to stay, to become the next World Champion, for all of them. Their dreams came true in the P.M.L, Articuno is the Prime Cup champion and Zapdos and Moltres are still apart of the business.

**The** **Unlikely Alliance: **This team consists ofKyogre (legend of the sea), Groudon (legend of the land) and Rayquaza (the legend of the sky). They are called the Unlikely Alliance because everyone knows the story about Kyogre and Groudon and the hate they have for each other. They are only able to work together because Rayquaza has a calming influence over them that keeps them under control.

**Unown's:** The story with the Unown's is pretty simple, there are to many for one show so, they got split up in half. (16 per show, there abouts.)Not all the Unown's fight, some just come for moral support. 

**Phoenix Fire and The Air Rader:** Ho-oh and Lugia, considered by many as the greatest legendaries around. Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres may tell you different though but they mostly have respect for each other, though Ho-oh and Articuno have had problems in the past, that's said to be all in the past now so they're all good.

**The G.M's:** Despite the inter-brand rivalry, Pikachu and Jigglypuff are actually really good friends as are their children, Pichu and Igglybuff. That doesn't mean they agree on everything, as you will see in the next few weeks.

* * *

Well, hopefully I'll be over writers block soon and can continue with Plusle Minun Party and all the other stuff. Read and Review please. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this, I don't get paid for this and hell, I'm getting slack (criticised) for this. But I'll press on because I believe the back stories are good for the P.M.L itself. Slowking's will partly echo Mewtwo's about the training, just warning you.

**Flame the Charmandar and Squirt the Squirtle: **Despite the fact I actually don't directly run the P.M.L, I'm actually good friends with Latias and Latios and I sometimes play talent scout to find new fighters. Flame and Squirt belong to my friend Invader Ash. Flame was lucky enough to win the Little Weight title on the night of his debut. Surprisingly, it was Pichu of all people/Pokemon who suggested the title change. The three of them are now all good friends.

**Onyx:** He is the G.M's bodyguard / protector. He is kind of a loner despite how he comes across on T.V. He and Pikachu go way back, some say they were called up at the same time, but that's never been confirmed.

**Mewtwo: **Not the mean Pokemon he used to be, Mew got him in to wrestling to 'make friends' and he has never looked back. He is actually teaching Slowking to defend himself from that moron Mr.Mine. He is also trying to convince Mew to join the P.M.L with Celebi, Jirachi and Deoxys. Mew hasn't yet decided.

**Slowking: **Slowking is the Fight Night announcer because Jigglypuff and he used to be in the Kanto Wrestling Alliance (K.W.A) together when he was a Slowpoke. He is currently training under Mewtwo to get better at fighting after Mr.Mime joined the P.M.L. He is actually improving and don't be surprised if one day Slowking steps back in the ring to fight again.

**Missingno and 'M (The Glitches):** Oh boy, it will black day in the P.M.L when these guys join. They have offered many times to join but because of what happened to Zapdos and Moltres, the offers have so far been knocked back. It's also partly because Articuno is afraid they'll come for him next becausethey were sent to destroy of the three legendary birds of Kanto. All other legends aren't affected because The Glitches are only in Kanto and can't leave that place so how they have careers and if they ever join P.M.L how they'd go I have no idea.

**Eevee-lution (The Eons):** They claim to be the most dominant team around but I'm sure Plusle and Minun would beg to differ. They are a band of brothers who joined the P.M.L in hopes of becoming the best. They have yet to catch the gold however, but they haven't given up yet. Eevee is the boss of the group despite being the youngest and smallest.

Well, that's all for these back stories, the actual P.M.L will be hopefully up soon.

If you read, please review, it makes me feel better about my writings.


	3. HUGE ANOUNCMENT

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon, wrestling, or anything else that isn't mine.

Sky note: I plan on making this 'story' a place for both back stories and news site like things. Such as this chapter and some future ones as well.

**HUGE ANOUNCMENT!**

Effective immediately, the PML, has signed ten new Pokemon, six of them native to the Sinnoh region. They are, Leafeon and Glaceon who are assumed to be joining Eevee-lution / The Eons on debut, Dialga and Palkia to be the legendary elite group; they should be adding more Pokemon when the time comes, Regigigas who is to be the new boss of the Regi's, Arceus but no one knows what this god-like Pokemon's role will be, as well as Mew, Celebi, Jirachi and Deoxys finally signing after Mewtwo convinced them to back in 2005. It is speculated that Mew, Celebi and Jirachi will form a stable/team while Deoxys will team up with Mewtwo when needed.

The news caused varied reactions among the PML. There was happiness among the Regi's when they found that Regigigas had been signed. Mewtwo was shocked to hear Mew and the gang had finally signed after all this time. Eevee-lution could not be reached for comment but seem happy. Arceus still hasn't given any hint of what's going on with his signing, he only says, "You will find out when the time comes," and walks away.

Missingno and 'M however, are still being knocked back, although some people and Pokemon have had a change of heart towards them. They are rumoured to have other glitches with them for back up. We will keep you posted.

As well as these newly signed Pokemon, it has been largely rumoured that The Legendary Birds of Kanto (Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres) may be reforming for one match. This has come straight from Articuno himself; he said that even though the injures on Zapdos and Moltres were career ending, technology from the Sinnoh region may be able 'fix' them enough so they can have one last match, to give the fans a true farewell. This however is still in its very early stages if it does even happen at all, the technology is still being tested.

There is this news report going around, here's part of it….

Not all is well with the Pokémon Master League at the moment, TV ratings are at an all time low, the FFP (the Fighting Federation for Pokémon) have taken most of the League's best talent and the show is going to be cancelled unless they can get their act together. Latios was worried asking everyone there what to do and Latias had no idea…

This story has been going around on most of the Pokemon Wrestling websites. Now straight up I can tell you, that story is a FAKE, the FFP is actually the Sinnoh region independent circuit and the real truth about pokemon going there is it's actually a plan to boost the popularity of the FFP. As for ratings, the have been what they have been for ages; the PML is in no danger of being cancelled.

S.N 2: An explanation, the Legendary Birds of Kanto thing, like it says there, may or may not go ahead, if it does, I'll have to find out how to explain it properly. Now be good and tell me what you guys think.


End file.
